Giant-Size Werewolf Vol 1 3
(series) (story) | NextIssue = (series) (story) | Writer1_1 = Doug Moench | Penciler1_1 = Don Perlin | Inker1_1 = Sal Trapani | Colourist1_1 = Linda Lessmann | Letterer1_1 = Jean Simek | Editor1_1 = Roy Thomas | StoryTitle1 = Castle Curse! | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * trained bear * ** Emil Other Characters: * (Jack Russell's paternal grandmother) * Villagers ** Syrenzy Locations: * ** ** * Items: * Vehicles: * | ReprintOf2 = Adventures into Terror Vol 1 13 | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Tony DiPreta | Inker2_1 = Tony DiPreta | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Editor2_1 = Roy Thomas | StoryTitle2 = The Visitor | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | ReprintOf3 = Adventures into Terror Vol 1 13 | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Pete Tumlinson | Inker3_1 = Pete Tumlinson | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Editor3_1 = Roy Thomas | StoryTitle3 = The Man Who Went Back! | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | ReprintOf4 = Adventures into Terror Vol 1 13 | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Manny Stallman | Inker4_1 = Manny Stallman | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Editor4_1 = Roy Thomas | StoryTitle4 = The Man Who Talked to Rats! | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | ReprintOf5 = Adventures into Terror Vol 1 13 | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Don Perlin | Inker5_1 = Abe Simon | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Stan Lee | Editor5_1 = Roy Thomas | StoryTitle5 = The Hands of Death | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue was published between Werewolf by Night #26 and Werewolf by Night #27. * Lissa Russell appeared last in Werewolf by Night #25. She appears next in Werewolf by Night #28. * Topaz appeared last in Werewolf by Night #17. She appears next in Werewolf by Night #27. * The Visitor was originally printed in Adventures Into Terror #13. * The Man Who Went Back was originally printed in Journey Into Mystery #18. * The Man Who Talked to Rats was originally printed in Adventures Into Terror #13. * The Hands of Death was originally printed in Adventures Into Terror #13. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Werewolf by Night (Volume 1) #1-43 * Werewolf by Night (Volume 2) #1-6 * Giant-Size Werewolf #1-4 * Marvel Spotlight #2-4 * Moon Knight (Volume 1) #29-30 * Spider-Woman (Volume 1) #6, 48-50 See also * Werewolf image gallery * Werewolf appearances list * Buck Cowan appearances list * Lissa Russell appearances list | Links = * Werewolf by Night series article at Wikipedia * Werewolf by Night series review at Photon Torpedoes * Werewolf article at the Marvel Universe * Werewolf by Night article at the Marvel Appendix References * Giant-Size Werewolf series index at the Grand Comics Database (creator credits) * The Marvel Chronology Project (character appearances) }}